The Bloodmoon
Unique only to the region of Cravenrest and Bloodmoon High School, is the seemingly random occurrence of a blood-red moon that appears in the sky. Since the arrival of the Founder, there has been a historical account of these occurrences. The appearance of the Bloodmoon was recorded as being periodic and almost predictable, but always rare. Roughly every three and a half decades, seperate from a total lunar eclipse, the moon would turn red, regardless of the phase of the moon. While records at the school and in town chronicle these celestial events, they were never recorded anywhere else in the BMU. Historical Overview For generations, the Bloodmoon would appear for one night, and before sunrise the moon would appear normal again. The cyclical nature of the Bloodmoon changed at the End of Delphyra, thirty-seven years ago. During the appearance of the Bloodmoon, an incident took place at the school which resulted in the death of some students and the destruction of the Founder's Residence. After the End of Delphyra, the Bloodmoon resumed it's normal cycle. At least, that is what people thought. Eleven years later, another Bloodmoon appeared and it remained visible for three nights. Immediately following the Bloodmoon, the Dean of the School announced that Bloodmoon High School would be accepting monsters as students. He changed his title to Daymaster, and that was last time historians made mention of the Founder in the historical record. Over twelve years passed before the Bloodmoon would rise again. In the eight months the Bloodmoon rose five times. The longest being for one full 24-hours during the time of the Night Mistress, Miss Kylie. For the first time in recorded history the Bloodmoon had been visible during the day. To date, Ketsuki Mei was the only OC to research the Bloodmoon occurrences. She was also the only person to dive into the mystery of both the Bloodmoon and the School. Learning about both requires roleplay scenes and story arcs that would take a character down a riddling path. As legend goes, the more a person learns then the more a person needs to learn. The current belief is that a Bloodmoon brings out the feral, evil, and dark side of creatures that are not human. Some will argue that humans are affected by it as well. Truthfully, however, the Bloodmoon has only been known to cause this chaotic affect among chaotic creatures, and only during a full Bloodmoon and when the forces of darkness have been prevalent in the vicinity of the school. This chaotic affect is not typical of every Bloodmoon and never once has normal humans been affected by its appearance in the sky. Bloodmoons in the Fourth Age According to this page as well as our world development, the breaking of the three and a half decade cycle occurred 12 years into the Third Age and the Third Age ended with the Reawakening. The start of the Fourth Age was marked by a new type of Bloodmoon (Dark Hole Sun with a Bloodmoon) that had never happened before. Since then there has not been another Bloodmoon, suggesting that the randomness of them has ended. The Bloodmoon phenomena are less prevalent and people have stopped talking about them in general. It would then stand to reason that the threat of the random Bloodmoons is lapsing as the Fourth Age unfolds. The Third Age covered a period of 26 years. It began twelve years before the first monster was allowed to attend Bloodmoon High School and it ended after the Reawakening, which included a 13-year anomaly. There has only been one Bloodmoon in the Fourth Age, the day of the Dark Hole Sun. The last Bloodmoon, on the day of the Dark Hole Sun, was most likely a normal Bloodmoon according to the three and a half decade cycle, counting forward from the End of Delphyra - 38 years ago.